


I Started a Joke

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, gif, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine being there for Bruce after Jason's death





	I Started a Joke

[ageofsuperheroes](https://tmblr.co/ZVJG4o1pLmEDX)

[bananaffleck](https://tmblr.co/ZudWEv2ATeBdI)

“I’m sorry, Bruce.”

“I should have saved him, (Y/N). I failed him.”


End file.
